


【TwoSet Violin RPS】As time passed by, （Hyung/Brett）

by wishme168



Category: TwoSet, Video Blogging RPF, twoset violin
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishme168/pseuds/wishme168
Summary: *Brett→Eddy前提的Hyung/Brett炮友(FWB)設定，斜線有意義*2016年的一些往事*有NSFW情節*如果喜歡這篇文章，可以按心或是留下感想告訴我
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang
Comments: 35
Kudos: 197





	1. Chapter 1

00

很久沒有接受樂團的採訪，Hyung下場後長長地吁了口氣，反射性地把襯衫的第一顆扣子解開，也讓剛剛一直緊繃謹慎的心情鬆懈下來。

雖然這種制式的採訪總是千篇一律的內容，不過隨著生涯階段不同，或多或少心境和想法都會有些微的差距──契機這種倒是不會變，畢竟都是很早以前的事情了。

Hyung一邊整理著大提琴，思緒忍不住飄回多年前還在另一個樂團時，他在採訪過後準備離開時被另一道身影給叫住的時候──

「嘿──你還會溜冰？」

01

Hyung轉過頭，見那矮自己一些的亞洲面孔露出驚喜的樣子，語氣興奮地說著，「之前沒聽你說過，真酷。」

我們相處的理由似乎永遠不會是談論這些的好時機。Hyung默默地想，但沒有說出口，他往外離開的腳步沒停，臉上是平時淡然而溫文的笑，「嗯，你剛剛也聽到的，練了之後不喜歡沒溜了。」

「哇喔，國家隊耶，」男人欣羨地說，「不過不喜歡的話，勉強也沒辦法──像我，我後來學的鋼琴，但還是比較喜歡小提琴，就到現在了。」

嘴邊的弧度沒變，Hyung稍微放慢了點步伐。對方講的他知道，就如同自己的採訪一樣，小提琴家的採訪也總是相同的一成不變，他早就知道所有關於那人對外的官方資訊；雖然自己以Fellowship的身分進來SSO還不滿一年，不過這些問題過於陳腔濫調，像是留在教科書上的制式內容，做為音樂專業早就被問過不下十次，如同練習曲一樣信手拈來。

對方繼續叨叨絮絮著，Hyung不大確定Brett存的什麼心思，矮自己一些的後腦上翹著不安分的短髮，隨著兩人前進的腳步在他眼前晃著，好似等著自己再次開口一般。

於是鬼使神差地，在Brett終於講完樂團旁邊新開的咖啡店的Flat White意外地好喝之後，Hyung輕聲問他：「那你想試試看嗎？」

「什麼？」Brett愣了一下，腳步停在自己前方兩步的位置，他回過身來，「溜冰嗎？」

「嗯。」Hyung點頭，鏡片後的視線從頰上的小痣，漫不經心地游移到那雙微微瞪大的雙眼，和他的對上，「明天是周末，正好沒有表演。」

似乎是覺得自己突如其來的邀請過於唐突，畢竟他們從不曾進行這種──呃，像是約會的行程，大提琴家若無其事地收回視線，淡淡補充了句：「如果你想去。」

「……為什麼不？」

意想之中的拒絕沒有出現，下一秒Brett反倒笑彎了眉眼，好看的齒列從薄紅色的唇畔探出，在和煦的光線下自成一道風景。Hyung瞇起眼，和他約好明天自己開車去接他後，在停車場分道揚鑣。

Hyung看著他朝自己揮揮手，背後的小提琴盒折射著夕陽餘暉，閃閃發光。

02

隔天是個晴朗的好天氣。

接到Brett後，Hyung開了快半小時的車來到位於學校旁的溜冰場。一路上車內都撥放著柔和的古典樂，讓乘客昏昏欲睡地點著頭；司機也沒介意，平穩地踩著油門和煞車，讓晃動的影響減到最低，完全沒吵醒一直半夢半醒的人。

抵達室內溜冰場，經驗者的Hyung拒絕了場館人員的幫助，在聽完注意事項後便親自帶著Brett選了冰刀鞋，並指導著讓他通通穿戴好。

這裡並沒有提供護具的租借，昨晚Hyung特地提醒Brett除了要穿厚一點的禦寒褲以外、還要帶著手套，自己則是繞去常經過的運動用品店，專程買了個護膝，要給初學者跌倒用的。

音樂家的手和耳朵同樣重要，小提琴家聽話地答應下來，連厚外套都順便帶上了；Brett在靠近冰面的板凳上換好鞋子，戴好手套，正想要扶著牆壁慢慢站起身時，簡單的護具就被湊到自己眼前，他愣了一下、沒有馬上接過，帶了點困惑的眼神看向對方。

Hyung像平時一樣淡淡地，他微微彎起嘴角，沒有解釋，手也沒有收回。

Brett最後還是默默接下了護膝，調整了鬆緊穿戴好後，才在Hyung的引導下小心翼翼地踏上冰面。

「對，先站穩就好，」Hyung跟著下了冰場，看著對方的動作，「然後外八、用腳跟施力……」

「好難！」Brett笑著大叫，「太難了，喔天啊、我覺得我已經要跌倒了──」

「跌倒的時候盡量往前摔，用膝蓋著地和雙手撐住，才不會傷到脊椎，」Hyung提醒道，「再調整成跪姿，手撐在身體兩側慢慢站起來。」

「我的天，」體弱的小提琴家繼續邊笑邊努力，「或許我快成功了，給我點時間……」

雖然是第一次溜冰，不過Brett Yang總是勇於嘗試的精神讓他不像初學者膽小，在能夠扶著圍牆慢慢移動後，他努力保持著平衡、用還有點發抖的雙腿後試著往前滑了一小段，他還來不及舉起雙手歡呼便摔倒在地。整個過程還不到十秒。

Hyung忍不住笑出聲，他往此刻坐在冰上的人滑去，見他掙扎著讓自己跪好後要起身，繼續指導著他，「用指尖就好，對，然後先一隻腳……手別離開、換另一隻腳，覺得穩了上半身再站直。」

抖著雙腿的Brett努力重新站好，總算把自己拔離寒氣逼人的冰面，他攀住圍牆試圖偷懶休息一下。

一旁的教練沒說什麼，只是又跟他簡單講了一些前進的技巧，再叮嚀一次摔倒和起身的步驟後，就讓他自己慢慢摸索，自己則是沿著橢圓的冰場溜了起來。

久違地上冰，一開始還有些生疏，不過畢竟是跟著國家隊練習過的，穿著冰刀在冰面上飛馳這件事彷彿已經烙印在基因裡，不消片刻便找回熟悉的感覺。Hyung不自覺加快速度，身體下意識地做出迴避和轉彎的動作，甚至在幾個人比較少的角落試著彎下身、加快速度，回到冰場中間時正好慢下來，讓他能看清那個跟自己同行的人還在角落奮鬥的身影。

他的目光會在那人身上停留五秒，才重新踏著冰刀往另一個方向離開。

而對於被放生這件事Brett沒什麼意見，他來也就是圖個好玩，在Hyung離開後他又試著滑了兩次、然後再摔倒兩次，近距離接觸冰面的寒冷透過布料直逼骨髓，他不只一次慶幸自己聽話地戴了手套，以及對方貼心地帶來一雙護膝，不然今天回去他可能先廢了膝蓋，下周還得因為手指凍傷無法拉琴而請假，想也不用想指揮會如何臭著一張臉，令人就不寒而慄。

在Hyung暢快地轉完第五圈回來時，他看到Brett已經能放開牆面、往前慢慢滑行了，雖然速度很慢，而且好像溜兩三步就又快摔倒，但好歹已經從零到有。

「喔！嘿、Hyung！」看見他靠近，Brett興奮地對他喊著，「你看！我可以前進了！我照著你說的……等等、嘿──喔天啊！」

他還沒反應過來，後腰就被一個溫暖的力道扯過，整個人被迫加速前進，Brett驚慌地鬼叫著，還嚇得罵了好幾個髒字，原本保持著平衡的雙手緊張地想抓住什麼，正好扶住對方平舉在前、要讓自己握住的大掌。

「我不覺得這是個好主意，」Brett覺得自己又快要跌倒，但好幾次他都剛好被扶正，勘勘靠在那人總是摟著大提琴的臂彎之中。「不不不、我只是個初學者……」

「別怕。」

Hyung好笑地又把他快傾斜的上半身拉正，右手扣著他的腰身往自己懷裡帶、讓人不至於腿軟而跌坐在地；他好心情地笑著，薄唇帶著溫熱的吐息，和冰霜的氣味形成強烈的對比。

「Brett，別怕，」那落在敏感的耳廓上的低語驀地讓Brett有點恍惚，「相信我。」

那兩個單字像是一句咒語，原本還想掙扎的Brett突然就靜了下來，除了腿根還是有點抖，以及膝蓋上還戴著護具，他看上去已經不像第一次溜冰刀的人，毫不抗拒地隨著Hyung帶領的力道，在冰面上徜徉著。

帶著懷裡的人轉了兩圈，為了讓他不要那麼緊張於跳級體驗，Hyung一邊順口講著轉彎時腿要怎麼出力，和怎麼減速煞車，當兩人回到換鞋的入口處時，他發現有些好奇和打量的目光開始朝自己和Brett投來，他便順勢鬆了手，藉口讓初學者休息一下，虛扶著人上了地。

Hyung是習慣穿冰刀的人，他熟練地將刀套套上銳利的刀面，就踩著鞋子去後方的販賣機投了兩杯熱飲，將一杯熱拿鐵的罐裝飲料遞給坐回板凳上的Brett。

這次Brett什麼推辭都沒表現出來，只是笑著接過，用有些顫抖的手打開了封口。

等他喝了幾口，Hyung才問他，「要回去了嗎？」

「不，」Brett含糊地應聲，「我想再試試。」

03

他的再試試就把進場的時間給用滿了，要是樂團的同事看見現在的Brett，大概會極度懷疑他們的小提琴家怎麼在大白天就喝醉了、還醉得不輕。

原本Brett還想拒絕Hyung的攙扶，結果才自己走了幾步就差點又要跌倒，身體下意識要往前撲倒、才想起已經拆下了護膝，正想著死定了這下要跛腳好幾天的同時，預想之中的痛楚卻沒有傳來，因為身旁的人又一次把自己撈進懷裡，臉上是同樣平淡而玩味的輕笑，叮嚀著小心一點。

怕真的摔在平地上傷著哪裡的Brett這下整個人都老實了。他乖乖被扶著帶回車上，乖乖被帶去吃晚餐，然後理所當然地被帶回司機的住處。

第一次嘗試新的活動，在冰面上投注的專注力並不似平常對著熟悉的琴弓和琴弦研究，完全陌生的領域需要消耗更多的體力和精力，Brett在回程的車上再也忍不住精神和肉體上的疲憊，靠在椅背上就失去意識，在車子抵達目的地前完全沒有醒來。

而被Hyung挖起來時，Brett呆滯地揉揉眼、機械式的下了車，任由對方領著走進大樓裡，遲鈍的思緒讓小提琴家沒有發出任何疑問、幾乎是用慣性在移動，一直到走進熟悉又陌生的住家時他才像是感覺到什麼。Brett呆站在門口大概半分鐘，稍微回過神後，就自顧自地找到臥室，打開衣櫃、摸了幾樣東西後就熟門熟路鑽進浴室裡，像是早已這麼做過無數次的樣子。

Hyung完全沒打算限制來客的行動，讓他自由在自己家裡穿梭。聽見淅瀝瀝的水聲從門板後傳出後，他鑽進琴房，在自己的位置上坐好，打開琴盒，緩慢而優雅地拿出自己的大提琴。

興許是太久沒有沒有踏上冰面，許多過去的、現在的回憶陸續湧入腦中，交織成一曲旋律──他不合時宜地想起初中前還在韓國的日子，想起剛移民到雪梨的日常，想起在紐約攻讀大提琴的夜晚，想起今年作為Fellowship的成員、走進SSO的那天。潮水般堆疊的畫面，讓大提琴家此刻就想用手中的琴弓和琴弦演奏出成串的音符，才能排解那些過多而深刻的激昂。

他選的曲子是埃爾加的大提琴協奏曲，E小調深沉而婉約的音色悠悠流轉著，為初秋的雪梨妝點出神秘的氛圍。

天色剛暗下來不久，房裡沒有開燈，僅有牆角的一盞昏黃點亮微光，綴出一絲寂靜的色彩。Hyung的視線穿過一室旋律，看向正前方的鏡子，那是一整面如同舞蹈教室般鑲嵌在牆上的玻璃，工整地映出整個房內模糊卻清晰的倒影；他看著自己持弓和按弦的手，看著隨著樂曲而輕皺起眉的自己，再看向身旁那一片延伸的黑暗，輕輕闔上眼，想像著昨天那群採訪的人坐在觀眾席上，認真聆聽的樣子，想像著自己回到冰面上，刀面破開冰層的聲響猶如在耳，再想像著還在屋裡的另外那人，乾淨的水珠滑過柔嫩肌膚的樣子……

當Brett穿著不屬於自己的寬鬆襯衫和四角褲，慢慢晃出浴室時，就聽見了大提琴悠揚的琴聲。

經過溫暖熱水的洗滌，還不客氣地泡了澡，甚至順便準備了一下，原本疲倦的思緒已經清醒許多；知道自己慣例地被Hyung帶回家，也沒什麼其他的想法──他們一直都是這樣，自從誤打誤撞地擦槍走火過一次後，兩人就維持著這樣的關係。

沒什麼，就跟吃飯睡覺一樣，只是單純地解決生理需求罷了──他們都只是二十出頭的年輕人，現在的年代，找個人解決性慾這種事一點也不稀奇。

況且比起總到夜店物色，有個固定的性對象總是讓人比較安心，加上人就在身邊，什麼時候想上床都很方便；在講好原則的前提下，就算是幾乎天天見面的同事，他倆除了最初那炮過於突然以外，從不曾感到尷尬。

Brett聽了一下，發現已經進行到第三樂章的部分，不同於曲子最初的開頭，像是傾訴著濃烈的愛戀一般糾結，這裡的的起伏像是漫長的苦戀終於結束、迎來了開花的春天，帶點壓抑的歡欣卻流露出動人的喜悅──那浪漫而動人心弦的敘述，永遠是他喜愛的味道。

還沒停下的勾人旋律吸引著他，如同被甜蜜香氣誘惑的兄妹一樣，情不自禁地走進糖果屋的陷阱，Brett摸著牆壁，往記憶中琴房的位置走去，推開半掩的房門時，映入眼簾的是閉著雙眼的大提琴家，對方一如既往地坐在那裡、面對著偌大的落地鏡，對稱的動作和狹小室內縈繞的共鳴，都讓喜愛古典樂和琴弦響動的小提琴家深受吸引，光裸的腳丫輕輕踩在木地板上，沒有打擾到演奏。

然而當帶著乾淨的水氣和沐浴的香味驀地鋪天蓋地落下，熾熱的溫度從背後籠罩住演奏中的樂手時，Hyung的琴弓下意識地停下，在琴弦上發出刺耳的聲音。

「Oppa，」始作俑者一笑，將還濕漉漉的腦袋往那人肩上靠，「怎麼不拉了，嗯？」

他睜開眼，微微偏過頭、看著對方慵懶的側臉，半張臉還隱沒在陰影之中。「你很累了，不休息嗎？」

Brett沒有回答他的問題，原本落在他胸前的雙手貼上下方的小腹，然後低聲笑起來，貼在他耳邊問：「都把我帶來了……不做嗎？」

把炮友帶回家，自然是想做的；此時炮友也邀請了，當然沒有理由不做。

於是大提琴被留在遠處的地上，而Hyung把Brett壓在寬大的鏡面上，打算從後面進入他。

他一把扯下對方剛穿好的底褲，白皙而渾圓的臀部立刻暴露在空氣中，在拿出潤滑液擴張的同時身前的人乖巧地解開上衣扣子，Hyung阻止了他要將襯衫褪下的動作，讓那件白色的布料勘勘掛在纖細的小臂上，露出嫩白色的後頸和肩胛。他湊上去，叼住他頸上那處突起時將沾滿滑膩的手指送進期待許久的穴口。

那裡過於鬆軟、且不停吸附著異物的反應讓Hyung挑起眉，玩味地對上鏡中那人心虛的眼神，「這麼想做？」

「嗯……今天的學費。」Brett故意輕笑了下，越來越急促的呼吸在冰冷的玻璃上呼出一片片白霧。

「那我可得多收一點，」Hyung貼在他耳廓上低喃，順勢親吻那裡的小痣，「前國家隊的學費可不便宜。」

耳上酥麻的振動讓Brett無法回答，他試著偏過頭、逃離那如同魔咒般的低沉誘惑，但容易出賣主人的耳尖早已通紅一片。

既然對方已經做好準備，他所做的不過就是確認，修長的指尖草草擴張了幾下，刻意用按弦磨出的薄繭搔過敏感點、引出那人的輕吟後，Hyung便收回手，換上自己已經脹得發紅的男根。

並非初經人事的甬道輕易地將昂揚的凶器納入體內，Brett在龜頭抵到最深處時絞緊著男人的肉莖，抵在鏡子上的手指僅僅因為被進入的快感就開始微微抽搐著。

Hyung扣住他窄小的胯部，開始挺動起來。背後的體位可以清楚地看見他身後不停吞吃著自己碩大的穴口，隨著不停的抽插逐漸泛紅，凹陷的背脊從神聖而情色的白襯衫下探出、勾出一彎誘人的曲線；透過鏡子的映照，他可以清楚看見Brett扶著鏡面，隨著身後越來越兇猛的力道而大張著嘴仰起頭，鏡像忠實地照出那張平時面無表情，此刻卻被情慾支配而無法自拔的神情。

他們作為FWB，契合得無以復加，Hyung有時都會產生一股錯覺，好像自己已經找到生命中的另一半，填補了肉體和心靈上的空缺；然而每當情事之後，那股空虛又回到他身上，明明棉被裡被兩個體溫捂得發熱，他卻覺得心中還落著細雪，既冷，又孤獨。

原本Hyung早已習慣這樣的冷和孤獨，卻在嘗過融雪後的溫暖後覺得重新造訪的冬天，好像比之前難熬了些。

「Hy、Hyung……」進行到一半時，身前的人突然發難，「等，一下……」

Hyung十分紳士地在一個挺進之後停下，儘管他被纏得十分舒爽，一點也不想在此刻中斷抽送的動作，只好退而求其次、將自己留在令人眷戀的體內，「嗯，怎麼了？」

「腿痠……」Brett艱難地喘息著回頭，在晦暗的光線下臉上的薄紅也十分明顯，「今天太累了……」

聽見他的抱怨，Hyung才意識到Brett緊繃的大腿的確抖得不像話，雖然平時從背後站著來也是這樣，因為他的體力一直以來都不算太好，但下午那滿打滿算兩三個小時的運動確實過度消耗了他的腿部力氣，Brett幾乎只靠著貼在鏡面的上半身，和被大掌扣住骨盆、往後托起臀部的動作才勉強站立著。

理解狀況的Hyung無意讓他難受，他退出自己，扶著人站好、別突然軟倒在地，自己先背靠著鏡子坐下後，才讓Brett緩緩坐在自己身上。

不用Hyung出聲提醒，Brett自動自發地在慢慢下坐的同時，空出一隻手、握住身下高舉的陰莖，送進自己尚未滿足的後穴，一點一點深深地吞吃進去。不過在完全沒入後，肉棒的主人並沒有立刻進行活塞運動，而是就著面對面的樣子，細細地舔吮起對方胸前挺立的粉點，Hyung一邊動作、一邊看著上方，那人瀏海乖巧垂落在額前的樣子，不同於平時為了給人精明的感覺、特地後梳的成熟，這樣帶點稚氣的Brett總是令他更加著迷；他也清楚地感受到在牙齒搔刮過敏感的乳尖時，包覆著自己的甬道都會縮得更緊，還一抽一抽地討好著，希望那根能繼續動一動、頂一頂。

還好在Brett出聲抗議前，Hyung就鬆開唇舌，扣住他纖細的腰身，由下往上挺動起來。因為體重下墜的關係可以進得更深，考慮到Brett也沒有力氣自己撐起身子，Hyung每一下都幅度有限地只退出一點，卻更用力地撞回最深處，弄得敏感的腸壁不斷堆疊著快感，收縮的頻率也越發急促。

剛被熱水暖過，此刻又被情慾蒸騰得發熱的肌膚令人愛不釋手，Hyung擁抱著懷中的溫度，加快了腰上的動作，而Brett逐漸迷失在合拍而歡快的性事當中，他緊緊攀住男人的肩胛，鼻間都是屬於對方身上的氣息，讓他不由自主地更加興奮地顫抖。

在不多時，兩人便同時達到高潮，Brett軟倒在Hyung懷裡，激烈的運動讓他略為缺氧，靠在浮木上大口大口地喘了一陣，才從不應期略為緩過來。

他體內還吸附著屬於別人的火熱，Brett也知道通常只做一次男人不會滿足，但今天真的不行了，射精後還保持著清醒已經耗盡他最後的力氣，更別說還得幫自己清洗。

Hyung像是知道他的狀況，沒像平時準備換個姿勢，或是準備壓著人想再繼續，而是任由Brett疲倦地直起身子，雙手扶在自己肩上，抖著腿、試著分開兩人的交合處，他抽出時帶著淫靡的白濁，順著依然顫抖不已的腿根往下淌。相較於他煽情的赤裸，Hyung一件衣物都沒有褪去，那人從後穴流出的液體滴落在他的長褲上，方才射出的東西也沾黏在淺色的上衣，然而他一點不滿都沒表現出來，甚至怕Brett又腿軟，雙手不帶任何情慾意味地扶住他的腰臀，協助他慢吞吞地起身。

「站得穩嗎？」

「可以、嗯……」頭部磨過前列腺和紅腫的穴口時讓Brett輕哼了聲，他摸著鏡子確定自己站好了，才低頭看著陰影中的人，「我再拿一件衣服……」

「好。」

Hyung應了聲，不過他只是坐在原地，目送著身上狼藉、腳步虛浮的Brett緩緩走出琴房，沒多久水聲再次響起。

就算他腿抖得像是初生的小鹿，Hyung還是沒有打算帶他去浴室清理──這是他們說好的。一開始幾次是安全性行為，在某次Brett確認過Hyung沒有任何疾病，便讓他別再戴套，直接插進來後射在裡面；但當事後，Hyung基於禮貌和體貼想帶人去清理時，Brett卻婉拒了他的好意，自己抖著腿，走進浴室後還順帶將門鎖上，將兩人的互動和關係僅留在殘有餘溫的床上。

下一次，Hyung再問過一次，得到同樣的拒絕後，他便知道了──Brett不讓自己插手，就跟他們只談肉體不談感情一樣，沒得商量，彷彿杜絕了後續還有溫存的可能性，也把彼此的身分侷限在單純炮友的框架之中。

除了身體之外，不會、也不能再多了。Hyung在水聲停止大概十分鐘後，才緩緩在完全黑下來的室內站起身，走進浴室裡清洗自己。

因為打從一開始，他就知道了──早在他們認識以前，Brett的心就已經留在布里斯本、給了另一個人，剩下留在雪梨的，僅有一具空殼。

-To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

04

Hyung不確定為什麼Brett會答應去溜冰，或是他單純預想到晚上會發生的事，於是把溜冰這件事視為跟吃頓飯再回家做愛一樣，只是個微不足道的行程。

那次的隔天早上Hyung先把Brett送回家，讓潔癖的人再回家梳洗一下，自己先到樂團報到，大概排練前半小時、對方才姍姍來遲，還好指揮也還沒到。兩人無意卻刻意地錯開行程和視線。Hyung清楚地記得，除了Brett還有些發抖的腳步，以及那天小提琴的揉弦好像比平時寬了些以外，前一天的事情就像是夢境一樣，不管是隔天、或是幾年後的今天，想起來都如此不真實。

他們在還不是那麼熟識時就誤打誤撞成了床上的關係，意外地讓Hyung有機會好好檢視Brett Yang這個人。

除了同事之間的相處，Hyung甚至注意到了Brett的一些小習慣，像是緊張或說謊的時候會一直摸鼻子，吃中式料理時會先吃一大口飯，面對鏡頭時會下意識笑開一排白牙，進屋時脫下的鞋子一定會擺好，換下的衣服一定會丟進洗衣機，等等。

他其實不太確定自己什麼時候開始這麼在意Brett Yang的存在。他曾經想過，如果那晚Brett不曾因為醉酒而走錯飯店的房間、撞到自己身上，他們沒有順著那天的發展變成現在這種關係，他還會不會那麼在意那人──答案是，會的。

但Hyung不確定自己會多久時間，才留意到那個總在離開群體後就收起笑容的小提琴家，留意到他明明和自己一樣只是簽短期約的Fellowship、卻比正式的團員還努力許多，留意到每一次的聚餐他都不願續喝酒的攤。

然而Hyung Suk Bae並不覺得自己愛Brett Yang。

更準確地說，比起愛、或喜歡這種帶有過度好感的形容，他更覺得自己像是對Brett Yang感到「有興趣」的。

要說這種有興趣就得算是喜歡嗎？也許吧，但也僅是這樣單純的喜歡而已。在知道Brett除了樂團，還有跟一個「朋友」經營的YouTube頻道，基於好奇心所以上去逛逛之後，Hyung就明白了為什麼一開始對方就把話講得這麼絕。

他不是不想談感情，而是早就談不了了。

因為他已經把自己的美好都獻給了影片中的另一個人，儘管那人渾然不覺，甚至還對著另一張清純的面孔露出燦爛的笑容。

其實這些都是Brett的私事，外人沒有任何置喙的餘地，雖然朋友們之間也會商量感情，但對於Hyung──Brett的炮友來說──商談這個話題卻顯得太刻意了，就像不小心暈船後想抓著人不放，還計畫讓目標展現出脆弱時趁虛而入──他並不想讓對方產生這樣的誤會，儘管兩人之間的信任淡如薄冰，但那層晶瑩卻依舊得來不易。

幾個月的相處，足以讓Hyung知道Brett是個多麼矛盾的人──他可以乾脆俐落，就像列好兩人之間的原則，一條界線隔開了所有與浪漫相關的情懷；也能夠拖泥帶水，明明心繫於一個相處半輩子的人，卻從未考慮過要表達自己的心意。

這樣單向毫無回報的付出，明明總有一天會隨著時間的折磨，消耗掉純粹的熱情和愛戀；Hyung曾經思考過，同樣的事情如果放在自己身上，值得嗎？

半分鐘後他笑了笑，他覺得不值得又怎樣呢，整件事從頭到尾就沒有如果。而Brett的事也從來就與他無關。

不過即使Hyung給出極大的尊重，試圖將他們之間的定義保留在最基礎的交流，他還是感受到Brett的態度在悄悄地發生變化。平心而論，那些改變過於細微，猶如習慣一樣潛移默化，如果不是那一晚不小心的失控，和隔天早上Brett的反應，或許Hyung也不會想到要對比他倆相處的前後差異。

那是同樣跟著SSO巡迴的慶功宴上，當晚Hyung身為代理副首席，表現得可圈可點，以至於幾乎所有樂團的人都搶著湊過來，各種恭喜和乾杯讓他一整晚都笑著應付，到了後半想鬆一口氣時，腳步一個踉蹌，才發現整個頭都暈呼呼的。

他默默苦笑，這才意識到自己不小心沒留意，被敬酒的攻勢給搞得倒下了。

雖然冷靜下來後，平穩的步伐讓旁人都看不出來，但Hyung清楚知道自己醉了，他直白地表示想先上樓休息，同事們也心知肚明，關心過他不需要人陪同之後，大提琴手便慢慢從大廳搭上電梯，再慢慢走回自己的房間。

腦袋已經模糊不清的Hyung只剩下要趕快回到自己的房間，並且用熱水將身上的酒味沖掉後就要倒頭就睡、一覺到天亮的念頭，然而在他關上門後，卻突然覺得自己身上多了一個溫度和重量，他慢半拍地低頭，就著暖黃的燈光看見胸前不知道何時掛了一隻無尾熊，還散發著醉人的酒香。

過多的酒精延遲了他的反應能力，他先是懷疑自己在作夢，抬起手、摸了摸那柔順的後腦，見對方「嗯」了聲，相貼的胸腔傳來共鳴，Hyung才發現這個人好像是真的。

他很累了，音樂會上緊繃的神經好不容易鬆懈下來，就被守株待兔的人們抓準空隙、灌了一堆白的紅的，他推了推身上的無尾熊，打算讓他離開這裡、回自己的房間去休息，結果那人完全不肯搭理，不但雙臂緊緊地扣在自己背後，還撒嬌似地蹭了蹭自己發燙的胸膛。

年輕而燥熱的身軀被這樣一弄，原本沒想法的都被迫有了反應；點火的人這次甚至抬起頭，鏡片後的雙眼水汪汪地，泛著薄紅的臉上露出狡黠的笑容，然後他踮起腳尖，不知死活地湊上去，親吻起男人的喉結和下顎。

簡單的舉動點燃火苗，便一發不可收拾。

Hyung被酒精麻痺的神經直接侵蝕了理智，他先是狠狠地將Brett壓在門板上，草率而急迫的潤滑後，便從身後先要了他一次。體力差的Brett禁不起高強度的頂弄，在被插射後忍不住腿軟滑坐在地，Hyung不想浪費時間，見狀直接跟著俯身，讓人跪趴好，就繼續掐著他富有彈性的腿根和臀肉，開始了第二輪攻勢。

同樣喝了酒，身子特別敏感的Brett根本就沒辦法抵抗，他剩下的力氣只足夠用雙手隔在自己的頭和門板之間，才不至於在每一次被用力貫穿時撞上去，並且很快地又達到頂點；內壁的抽搐繳緊了深埋在體內的碩大，卻不足以讓男人出第二次精，Hyung只是爽得哼了幾聲後，似乎朦朧地意識到這處不是做愛的好地點，便頂著尚未消褪的慾望，把幾乎快失去意識的人撈起、抱回床上，不顧那雙迷濛的眼中和哽咽的嗓音都是求饒，繼續在柔軟的大床上做完自己的第二次，才放過什麼都射不出來、差點被玩到失禁的Brett。

他退出自己疲軟的陰莖，帶出許多透明液體，和自己剛剛射進去的白濁，曖昧地沾黏在紅腫的穴口上，淫穢得不忍直視。然而吃飽喝足的音樂家們早就沒辦法兼顧環境，幾乎是兩眼一閉就失去意識。

天邊泛起晨光時，Hyung才被生理時鐘喚醒，迷濛地睜開雙眼。酒精的效力褪去，他看著身邊還沒睡醒的Brett，先是困惑為什麼對方會在自己床上，斷片的記憶才慢慢回籠──他這才發現自己竟然因為醉酒，就把人操了大半個夜晚。

想起自己昨晚幾乎失去理智的舉動，Hyung有點心虛，他通常不那麼野蠻，說到底、他和Brett是炮友的關係，每一次的做愛並不涉及情或愛、只是彼此的生理需求，所以他從不曾這樣索求無度地表露出佔有慾。

好吧，但主動來勾引的男人也有錯──他可不會認為Brett那個時機出現在自己身上，是為了要討論下一次樂團表演的內容。

想起情事最後，Brett兩眼失神、全身緊繃著高潮，高舉的分身卻只能擠出一點點稀薄的液體，然後鬆懈下來便昏死過去的可憐樣子，Hyung覺得自己的下半身又有了反應，他畢竟是正常男人，一早醒來下半身充血也只是普通的生理現象，他滾動著喉結，決定還是別折磨對方了，對著那人身上還未褪去的淫靡痕跡，默默地圈住抬頭的慾望，打算幫自己紓解著打出來。

不知道是不是被床鋪小幅度的晃動給弄得不太安穩，Brett輕輕嚶嚀了聲，他翻過身來後、下意識就往自己懷裡鑽──在光裸的大腿毫不自知地蹭進雙腿之間，柔嫩的觸感碰上下方的囊袋時，Hyung突然就繃著小腹、悶哼著射了出來。他無奈地看著原本打算交待在自己手裡的黏稠，因為刺激來得過於突然，加上距離過近的關係，噴濺到對方還泛著誘人薄紅的胸腹之間，一時不知道該如何是好，只好隨意清理了下手上的東西，就默默細數起那埋在自己頸窩的平穩呼吸。

感受著那人近在咫尺的溫度（他的腿還卡在自己器官下方呢），Hyung雖然有些心猿意馬，但幾乎消失的距離感才讓他突然察覺，原本對著自己有些不近人情的Brett好像早就變了──他們剛確定關係的一開始，那時不論在誰家上床，做完後另一人都很有自覺地收拾好後就回自己的家，因為單純的炮友不該一起過夜；但有一次做完，Brett藉口有點累、想留下來睡覺，Hyung知道是因為兩人那天都特別想要，他身為承受方總是比較勞累、加上也擔心他會疲勞駕駛，所以沒多說什麼就答應下來，趁著Brett洗澡的期間Hyung將一片狼藉的床鋪打理好，又整理了幾乎沒有使用過的單人床後，在那人昏昏欲睡走出浴室時交待了客房的位置才去梳洗；沒想到當Hyung帶著水氣回到自己的臥室，卻看見Brett已經窩在自己的大床上的一角睡得香甜。

那是兩人第一次睡在同一張床上，雖然他們之間的距離還能夠再睡下一個纖瘦的Brett，但Hyung還是覺得那晚的棉被裡過於溫暖，好像一團永不熄滅的火苗，在白茫茫的雪地之中那一抹橘紅格外令人安心。

到現在，從最初都和Hyung保持著適當距離的Brett，已經在潛意識中放下所有戒心，讓熟睡中的的自己鬆懈下來，任由身體的本能依賴著他固定的性伴侶。

……不對，不只這樣。Hyung又突然想起來，這些變化並不只出現在床上。

他想到樂團的排練，自己的位置正前方就是第一小提琴的第一排，已經坐在副首席位置上的Brett總會在排練時從譜架上抬起視線，對著坐在大提琴第一排的自己露出笑容；他想起Pokemon剛開始掀起熱潮時，休息時間所有同事都在附近的熱點玩得不亦樂乎，明明有很多地方可以站的Brett卻總是選擇站在自己身邊，藉口用自己遮陽擋風，看著手機螢幕的腦袋就勘勘靠在自己旁邊，傳來熟悉的清冽香氣；他想起當音樂會後整個樂團去聚餐，樂團的人數很多，通常是依照樂器來分桌坐，然而他的旁邊或對面永遠會坐著一個小提琴部門的Mr. Yang。

原本Hyung的一切不主動都建立在他們的約定之上，但如今提出約定的Brett正一點一滴跨越那條線──不，正確地說是踩在那條線上，瞇起黑框鏡片後的雙眼對他無辜地笑著，不多、也不少。他很清楚對方的這些舉動並不是因為他想試著放下心中的那個人，而是在懷抱著這份情感且無法割捨的同時，卻還是情不自禁地被自己給吸引了。

Hyung知道自己對於Brett具有一定的吸引力──他年長兩歲，個性溫文隨和，幽默外向，韓裔的民族習性讓他同樣擅長體貼和察言觀色，不需要過多的言語和費心提醒便能讓人感到自在，以及他的樂器是大提琴。他細數著Brett無法抗拒自己的好幾個原因後，再反過來思考Hyung Suk Bae的立場。

懷裡的睡美人這時模糊地悠悠轉醒，Hyung看著Brett想要舉起手揉揉眼睛，卻直接打上自己胸膛而愣住的樣子，忍不住彎起嘴角，見他下垂的雙眼望著自己，眼神從呆滯到回神，尷尬而誘人的紅也從耳尖蔓延到臉上，Brett才試著往後退了些，嘟噥了聲「早」。

「早，」不知道是不是剛才順理著現況的想法讓Hyung多了點心思，他幫Brett撥去額前的碎髮，輕聲回應，「你想先洗澡嗎？」

Brett秀氣地打了個哈欠，點點頭，試著挪動身子時才發現自己的腿卡在不太妙的地方，他不敢對上另一雙視線，順著對方分開雙腿的力道將腳收回；他打算坐起身醒一下神，卻發現全身痠痛欲裂，Brett哀號著縮回床上，同時他也感受到身上黏膩不堪的感受，以及殘留在後穴裡的東西因為方才的動作、此刻正緩緩往外流。

大概是剛剛的場景讓他來不及回想昨晚的荒唐，Brett緩了一下，才幽幽地朝身旁投去責備的眼神，Hyung抱歉地笑了笑，主動坐起身，伸過的雙臂摟住他的後腰背、讓他能夠掙扎著下床。

他抖著雙腿站直，結果才抬起腳，就腿一軟、直接跌在地毯上。

Hyung連忙下床，趕緊查看他有沒有摔疼了，「還好嗎？」

「還好……」Brett開口，才發現自己的聲音啞得不成調。

不等他難受地乾咳，嘴邊就湊來剛扭開的寶特瓶，他也沒客氣，就著對方的貼心銜著那裡灌了幾口水才覺得喉嚨正常了；Hyung把水瓶放好，打算攙扶Brett起身，「站得起來嗎？」

似乎覺得這樣的互動不太對，過於安心的感覺排山倒海朝Brett侵襲而來，讓他下意識想躲開，但一方面他真的沒辦法靠自己行走，另一方面對方貌似有意這麼做、並不像往常那樣接收到自己散發的訊息後就退開，他只得猶豫地靠在溫暖的懷裡，就著有力的臂膀才得以痛苦地起身，繼續抖著腿緩緩走進浴室。

然而Hyung並沒有把他放進浴缸就離開，而是幫他扭開水龍頭，確認水溫沒問題後，就直接幫他蓄水，打算把人浸在熱水裡。

兩具赤裸的身軀擠在密閉的空間之中，Brett的臉上不知道是羞窘還是蒸氣燻得，比起剛剛更紅了些，他按住對方還停在出水孔、確認水溫不會突然變動的小臂，「那個，Hyung，我想我可以自己來──」

「你當然要自己來，」Hyung像是聽見什麼稀奇事一般，困惑而好笑地看他一眼，「我只是幫你放水，放完後你先洗好，再換水泡澡，你現在也站不住。」

Brett正想說他也可以自己放水，Hyung就打開蓮蓬頭、把水源接走後，把他留在放了半缸的熱水裡，然後把浴缸旁邊的簾子拉上，才從外面探入一隻手，把洗髮精的罐子借走十秒、再還回來。

他們就這樣隔著一片簾幕，在同一個空間裡洗澡，這是從來沒有過的，讓Brett無可避免地緊張起來；在對方的手借完沐浴乳放回原處時，他才猶豫著拿起，打算先清理一下身體裡的東西。

因為放過夜的關係，大多的液體都被吸收了，只剩下少部分還殘留在靠穴口的附近，不知道是不是過於緊繃，過程中雖然Brett一直死死咬著牙、讓自己不要發出聲音，但是手上有些著急的摳挖卻不小心碰上最敏感的前列腺──他無法克制地驚喘出聲，然後連忙空出手、摀住自己的嘴，心跳得飛快，就怕外面的男人拉開簾子，露出染上情慾的神情，在狹小的浴缸裡再要自己一次。

他也說不清自己在擔心什麼，他不是不知道這些日子以來自己對於Hyung的戒心已經因為對方散發出的魅力和可靠逐漸瓦解，Brett不只一次知道要不是自己心中已經住了人，那人的幽默和體貼早就足以俘虜自己的身心──或許正是因為如此，他不由自主地對於這種近似於戀人的親密相處感到害怕，害怕只要這麼一做，自己早就被磨損的疲憊不堪的心就會失去控制，永遠淪陷在雪梨的港灣。

不過對方並沒有這麼做，Hyung也似乎知道他的想法，溫和地在沖刷的水聲中回應他，「我早上已經解決過了，不會做什麼的，所以你別急，慢慢來就好，別傷到自己了。」

想也不用想他是對著什麼解決的，Brett慶幸自己的紅透的耳根不會被看見，含糊地應了聲「好」後就繼續幫自己處理。大概是得到男人的應允，以及讓溫暖的熱水放鬆了心情，這次他順利地弄完、也洗好身體，抽開橡皮塞的同時向外面的人示意自己可以泡澡了，Hyung應了聲，不過這次他沒有拉開簾幕，而是伸過手、從外面將蓮蓬頭遞給理面的人，讓Brett稍微再用乾淨的水沖洗過後，再蓄第二次的水。

沐浴完的Hyung則是回房換上衣物和四角褲後，又走回浴室，「Brett，」

「什麼？」

「好了叫我一聲，我在外面。」

「不用，我可以──」

「浴室地板很硬的，摔傷了我就只好背你了。」

這次Brett沒有回應，他沉默了一下，伸出手，主動而緩慢地拉開簾子，隔著一片蒸騰的水氣望著靠在半掩的門邊，笑得寵溺的Hyung，他的高度近視其實並不支援他看清這個距離的表情，但那句帶笑的話語不得不讓他多想。他垂下眼，靠在浴缸旁，用手扒過有些長長的短髮，露出光潔的額頭，才輕嘆了聲：「你對我太好了。」

他們都是聰明人，Hyung不會不懂Brett的意思。他原本以為他的話都說到這個份上已經很明顯，然而Hyung卻沒有順著那句明示直接離開，而是又走近他，伸出手、故意用乾燥的指腹捏了一把他鮮豔欲滴的耳尖，才緩緩開口──

「……我要是想真的對你好，你是逃不掉的。」

那句話的尾音在不大的空間裡迴盪著曖昧的氛圍，讓Brett不禁下腹一緊、竟可恥地感到了興奮，略為冰涼的耳邊被彷彿帶著火燒一樣的溫度摸過，也彷彿被點燃一般，整個人瞬間又燥又熱。還好Hyung沒有再多說些什麼，只是乾脆地收回手後，就轉身離開了浴室，不忘在關上門前再提醒他一次「好了記得喊我」。

頂著紅透的雙耳，Brett低下頭，看著自己下方明明十分疲軟、此刻卻掙扎著想抬頭的分身，胸腔裡還是飛快的節奏，讓他深吸了好幾口氣，才從那種幾乎被蠱惑的狀態中恢復。

他長長地吁出一口氣，任由自己無力地往後靠、讓身子順著浴缸的弧度下滑，把每一吋肌膚都浸泡在熱水之中。

Brett知道Hyung發現自己過分的事實了，他知道對方此時也站在線上，對自己露出迷人的微笑，自己卻沒有資格指責他，因為是Brett帶頭發起不良示範的，Hyung只是有樣學樣、再伸出手輕點自己的鼻尖而已──這真的有點不妙。

可是他卻放不下……至少，不是現在吧。

在離開雪梨之前，應該還有一點時間吧。

還有一點，屬於他的，任性的時間。


	3. Chapter 3

05

不過Hyung自然不會那麼做，他只是想給Brett一點小小的警告而已；就算他們已經互相對彼此抱有更多的好感，但他可不會蠢到覺得這是自己有機會的意思。他自然不會不想爭取，只是兩人之間的前提沒有改變，單方面的越線就只像是死纏爛打罷了。

而事後受到驚嚇的羊羔突然跑回自己的窩裡瑟瑟發抖，也在他的預想之中──回到雪梨後，Brett明顯躲了他快一個禮拜，所謂的「躲」是樂團排練時故意不看對面了，吃飯時刻意找其他空位坐了，休息時間時不往自己身邊跑了；唯獨上床做愛，和留下來過夜沒有改變。

說得準確一點，是Hyung半故意讓Brett留下來過夜──那次之後，他不像之前總尊重對方喊停的意願，開始會刻意地又哄又挑逗，讓Brett幾次掙扎都無果，總是失守於那宛如大提琴低沉又香醇的嗓音，和的確帶來更多快感的性愛之中，事後全身痠軟無力的人只得靠在溫暖的懷中，被送進浴室裡梳洗後，乖巧地窩進充滿安心氣味的棉被之中。原本Brett第一天還故意避嫌、跑去睡了客房，結果天亮前不知道為什麼像是被寒意侵蝕一樣被冷得驚醒，忍不住悄悄摸回主臥房，鑽進大床上有著另外一個體溫的棉被之中。

Hyung就勘勘踩在這一條底線上，他會扶著Brett進浴室、幫他放浴缸的水、替他準備好換洗衣物，但從不幫他洗澡，也不跟他一起洗澡。就唯獨那一次，隔著一片簾幕的那次例外。除此之外，也不限制他想睡哪，他想睡客房，屋主就替他收拾好；但Hyung倒是沒想到那天早上睜開眼，會看見原本睡在另一間房的客人又躺回自己的床上，他自己一個人睡會躺在床中央，兩邊的空間只剛好睡得下一個人，但Brett就縮在狹小的床邊睡得很熟，臉頰和耳廓上被暖出一抹可口的紅。

他知道Brett其實相對淺眠，於是也沒打算將人撈進來，他假意翻身、沒弄出更多響動，從床的另一邊起身下床後就去梳洗，打算為深夜運動完後都特別飢餓的清晨準備美味的早餐。

再下一次，Brett就毫無懸念地睡回Hyung的床上；只是不知道為什麼，再隔天早上睜開眼睛，他發現自己睡在Hyung的懷裡，光裸的小腿還在被窩中貼在一起。Brett回過神，冷靜地評估現況，發現的確是自己的問題，他偏離了原本睡的位置、往床中間挪了許多，最後正好挪進翻身側躺著的Hyung胸前。

Brett原本以為這只是個意外，沒想到接下來好幾次，他都在男人懷裡醒來，弔詭的讓他不禁懷疑起看似老實的男人是不是暗中對自己下藥，或是刻意做了什麼。然而幾次下來他沒有找到任何可疑的點，只得不了了之放棄追尋的心思；還有一點，雖然很不應該，但不能否認的是被對方沒有侵略性的溫度環抱住的感覺……真的太讓人眷戀了。他忍不住迷濛地闔上雙眼，打算在被叫醒前再偷偷睡個回籠覺。

發現男人依舊在那條線的對面，沒有要過來對自己不軌的意思，羊羔從小窩中探出水汪汪的眼睛，搖著好奇的小尾巴，緩緩再次接近那裡，又準備試著把蹄子踩上那條不知不覺寬了些的界線。

當隔開兩人的線不再只是一條筆直的細線，而增是加了寬度、變成一個面，俗稱灰色地帶的時候，很多事情都再次變了調──男人待在原處，等待著放下戒心的羊羔主動湊過來，露出撒嬌的樣子蹭進自己懷裡。

看著輕輕捉住自己上衣、睡得安穩的Brett，Hyung在晨光中輕輕勾起微笑。他的確什麼都沒做──過去在Brett留下時，他會為了怕冷的人而把空調往上提高兩度，他只是現在不這麼做了，等於什麼都沒做。

他們都有意無意在縮短彼此的距離──排練時Hyung會主動盯著Brett，等著他一個抬眼、對上自己的笑容；休息時間時，不等Hyung跟其他大提琴的成員交流兩句，Brett就跑過來把副首席給借了走；聚餐的時候已經不用誰跟在誰後面，所有Fellowship都知道他們感情好，主動在一方入座後將另一個位置留給對方。

或許在更敏銳的人眼中，他們看起來大概就像是在交往，但Hyung非常清楚的知道，這只是因為他們剩下的相處時間不多了。

Brett那位一起做頻道的好友開始更頻繁地來到雪梨，相對減少的自然就是兩人夜晚的見面和纏綿。

甚至在某一次排練結束後，Hyung正打算帶Brett去吃晚餐，卻被他拒絕了。

「我很抱歉，」Brett心虛地低下頭，「Eddy……等等就到了，我得去接他。」

「這麼突然？」Hyung困惑地反問，他沒有生氣，只是驚訝；通常Brett總會事先為他們的夜晚和看似約會的約會請假，當天取消還是第一次。

「嗯……」Brett下意識地摸了摸鼻子，「他參加了比賽，評審的評語讓他十分受挫……所以……」

──受挫了第一時間竟然不是找同在布里斯本的女朋友，而是直接買了張一個半小時的機票，飛過近一千公里，來到雪梨找他口中的「好朋友」。Hyung在心中想著，也難怪Brett永遠放不下。

他當然不會在當事人面前說，只是叮囑對方路上小心，便揹起大提琴，一個人回了家。

那晚Hyung獨自坐在琴房的鏡子前，對著昏暗的室內和自己的倒影，拉了很久的琴。他原本想像著鏡中出現著不同觀眾的畫面，也逐漸變成總穿梭在這個房子裡的另一道身影：在鏡子前，在門上，在餐桌旁，在沙發上，在浴缸裡，或在床上。

在這場關係剛開始，還不會在對方家留下過夜的時期，Hyung也曾經去Brett那裡，好處是身為承受方的Brett在做完後可以直接休息，所以他會比較主動；他的臥室特意放了兩張單人床，在情事過後、Hyung準備離開時，就會看見Brett把自己埋進乾淨的那張床裡，打算隔天再處理都是淫靡痕跡的床單和被褥；Hyung不只一次覺得他的床實在是太小了，好像自己再用力一點就能夠在Brett的浪叫中把床給弄垮似地，反倒是他比較放不開。

相反地，如果在Hyung的家裡，他就會很克制，讓對方保留一定的體力，還能夠開車回到自己家──想起那人其實也想再要一次，卻不得不忍著，慾求不滿地打理好自己後甚至臭著臉離開自己家門的樣子，Hyung的嘴角終於上揚了點。再來Brett就不忍了，直接勾著自己的後腰做了個爽後留下來過夜。然後被慣壞的人開始無法拒絕Hyung帶來的美好，沉淪在男人付出的溫柔和肉慾之中，無法自拔且心甘情願地窩在他的懷裡，感受在得不到回報的付出裡缺失許久的溫暖。

Brett怕冷，生理和心理上都是。在樂團和街上的女孩穿著背心和熱褲時，他總是還套著一件薄外套；在他們獨處時他如果冷了，通常是窩進有著另一個體溫的被子裡，或是故意把自己塞進大一號的外套之中，對著男人無辜地眨眨眼。Hyung很清楚那不是他真的冷了，而是他想用屬於他人的體溫和氣息，讓自己的心不要再繼續冰冷下去。

腦中被各種他所知道的、了解的、甚至傾心的Brett Yang填滿的最後，Hyung無可避免地勃起了，僅僅靠著回憶裡那些日常、曖昧和煽情。但他似乎不急著解決，在琴弓將整首曲子劃下完美的句點後，他優雅地將大提琴整理、收好，才緩緩起身、晃進浴室，在熱水的沖刷下替赤裸的自己解決。

隔天沒有排練，Brett和Eddy沒有像之前那樣跑出門或在家拍影片，反倒揹著小提琴來到樂團。Hyung正準備離開時正好看見兩人走進門，他沒有出聲打招呼，只是坐在車上，默默地等了十幾分鐘後，那雙身影再次出現，有說有笑地，看起來往歌劇院的方向去了。

男人目送他們離去之後，便沒有多做留戀，發動了引擎，驅車離開現場。

Hyung原本以為那人會待上一陣子，結果第二天、也就是周末的傍晚，他的門鈴就被按響。

屋主打開門，看見門外的人也沒有半分驚訝，只是側過身，「吃飽了嗎？」

「吃了。」Brett熟練地鑽進屋裡，脫掉鞋子。

「洗澡？」Hyung將門關上，看著他低頭露出的髮旋。

「不用，」Brett抬起眼，上前一步、親吻他下顎的同時摸上他的皮帶褲頭，「晚點。」

「那現在？」男人明知故問，雙手虛虛地圈在纖細的腰後。

「上我。」來人毫不避諱，將皮帶隨意丟在地上，發出噹啷聲響。「狠狠地幹我。」

「求我。」

「拜託──」將手勾住他的後頸，Brett湊上去親他的嘴角，「拜託……Oppa。」

咫尺的距離讓Hyung清楚地看見，那雙黑色的眼中都是滿滿渴求，和深不見底的絕望。

於是他不再多說什麼，半摟著幾乎全貼在自己身上的人，直接回了房間。

那不是第一次他們毫無節制地索求對方，卻是第一次，兩個人都不想結束既瘋狂又暢快的性愛。Brett的臉上無法克制爬滿淚痕，明明被頂弄得連連失神，倔強的雙腿自始至終都纏在男人的後腰上、不肯鬆開；Hyung把他的身子敞開的同時，握住幾乎又要射精的分身，延長他達到高潮的時間，引來更甜膩的呻吟。

Hyung被不斷收縮的內壁給吸附著咬住，不禁爽得嘆息，幾次撞在最深處後將情慾的種子撒在裡面，同時鬆開手，讓Brett痙攣著同時登頂，體內也因為抽搐的關係絞得更緊，淋漓盡致的肉體交纏讓彼此都更加不想分開。

於是緩過不應期的Brett也難得沒有抗議想洗澡，更沒有指出對方疲軟下來的陰莖還卡在自己屁股裡，而是枕在Hyung精實的小臂上，慵懶而舒適地瞇起眼，像極了打盹兒的貓。

他才剛將Eddy送上回布里斯本的飛機，就直接開車來到Hyung的住處。他們在家討論了許多未來藍圖，對於能夠朝向目標前進、且不願拘泥於傳統的古典樂手來說，無疑是個令人興奮的事情；然而在搭檔離開之後，獨自站在機場人流中的Brett立刻被巨大的空虛淹沒──

他知道他正在實現夢想，並且途中會有他最重要也最愛的人陪伴；但那人卻永遠不會屬於自己。

而那個有意願屬於他的人──他一刻都不想多等，就急著來見的炮友──他卻不得不狠狠推開，只因為自己連一句承諾都給不起。

Brett清楚地知道，自己做得有多過分，此刻就有多不捨。他舔舔唇，輕輕地喊他：「Hyung，」

「嗯。」

「……我，要離開了。」

Hyung知道他不是說今晚的當下，而是以後。他並不意外，只是此時此刻他找不到能夠回應的字句，只得沉默著，讓兩人的呼吸聲充斥在休止的小節之中。

見他沒有應聲，Brett輕嘆一口氣，就著還交合著的樣子翻了身，不顧兩人身上都還殘留的淫穢的痕跡，第一次有意識地主動把自己塞進對方懷裡。

相貼的胸膛傳來平穩的節奏以及心安的溫度，然後一個溫暖的力道輕柔地抱上自己的後腰，他嗅著男人身上總讓自己放鬆的氣味，像是琢磨著怎麼開口，語氣之中難得都是躊躇。

「……我前陣子收到SSO明年的合約了，是正式團員。我還沒簽，不過……我已經打算拒絕了，因為他說這樣實現不了我們想要的。」

想也不用想那個「他」是誰。Hyung歛下眼、沒有出聲，摟著對方後腰的手也沒有挪開。

「我們的頻道還很少人看，所以我們打算繼續做影片的同時直接做世界巡演，從街頭賣藝和線上的贊助做募資，因為困苦的音樂家沒有太多錢。」

「嗯，那會很辛苦。」他終於忍不住出聲。

「是啊，我們打算籌到錢之前都睡路上，」Brett假裝難過地說，「再也沒有Oppa帶我去吃壽司後回到溫暖的房子了。」

Brett喜歡在開玩笑或調情的時候叫他Oppa，Hyung配合地輕笑，讓氣氛不那麼僵硬，手上順勢揉了揉那處腰臀，讓對方下意識發出嘆息的呻吟──他從未在性事過後替自己按摩，Brett覺得舒服、還敏感的穴口也又被擦出快感的同時，心中的罪惡感也油然而生。

他知道，他們都知道是最後了。於是Hyung沒有提出他不該待在自己懷裡，Brett也沒有提醒他不該過於親暱。

良久，不知道能夠說什麼的Hyung在那人髮上落下一吻。除了做到情動處，讓男人忍不住用嘴在那白皙的肌膚上留下自己的痕跡以外，他總是克制著自己，從不曾用唇表達戀人之間的愛意；除了Brett偶爾想被親吻時湊過來以外，這是他將近一年以來第一次主動的親吻。

「如果你有需要，」他低低地開口，這次撥開他不聽話的碎髮，在額上親了一下，「還是可以找我。我會在。」

那雙薄唇好似雪地中不滅的營火，燙得Brett眼底發熱，他趕緊眨眨眼，希望水光不要暴露自己的情緒，「需要是指上床的部分嗎，Oppa？」然後故意開玩笑地回應，他怕如果不這麼做聲音就會開始顫抖。

「當然，」就像每一次的性愛都十分默契，Hyung彷彿知道一樣，順著他的話同意了；但這次男人卻刻意多留了一點念想──「什麼都可以，只要你想要。我相信你一直都知道。」

嘴邊的弧度瞬間僵在臉上，Brett驀地就笑不出來了，他知道自己眼底還是很熱，Hyung總是用體貼和溫柔包容他，從第一次開始就是。

自從去年知道Eddy打算追求那位清秀的女孩之後，他嘴上說著兄弟加油，心裡卻痛得要死，醜陋的嫉妒心讓他沒辦法打從心底祝福他們，只能努力維持著表面功夫；然而對方在今年成功了，透過電話他努力讓自己聽起來也十分為摯友開心，掛上電話後的下一秒他卻再也忍不住滿腔的悲傷湧出，巨大的窒息感幾乎將他淹沒，差點連接下來的音樂會演出都保持不了平常心。

在聚餐上Brett難得話很少，也難得喝了很多酒，大概所有同事都看出他心情不佳、識相地沒去打擾；他喝得爛醉後也沒有大吵大鬧，只是默默地紅著眼眶，跟著大家一起搭電梯上樓休息。

他走到房門前，努力地用房卡想感應門鎖開門，但不知道為什麼試了很多次的反應都是紅燈，原本就心裡有事、身心都很疲倦的Brett忍不住對著感應卡和始終不肯打開的門發怒，氣得扳了好幾下不願解鎖的門把，甚至用力踹上門板。

結果出乎意料地，門從裡面被打開，裡面站著一道穿著輕便的身影，困惑地和他對望。

「Brett？」開門的是今年同樣進入Fellowship的Hyung，他有些驚訝地看著來人，「你怎麼在這裡？」

「Hyung……？」Brett眨眨眼，不滿地嘟噥著走了進去，「你才怎麼在我房間……」

「這是我房間，」好脾氣的Hyung沒有攔他，只是湊過去、看了看對方手上寫著６０５的房卡，忍不住輕笑，「嘿，你走錯樓了，你應該在樓上，我這裡是５０６。」

充滿乾淨而好聞的氣息，伴隨著令人安心的溫度朝他襲來，一瞬間就俘虜了Brett早已不堪而模糊的神智，他再也忍不住積了整晚的淚水跌出眼眶，樓層和房卡也早就顧不上──他放棄了所有，把自己撞進男人懷裡，像是即將溺斃在汪洋大海中的人攀緊唯一的浮木一樣。

Hyung愣了一下，穩住踉蹌腳步的同時扶住他，手上也鬆開了原本握住的門把，「Brett？」

「你可以跟男人做嗎？」

他的語句和同時在兩人身後闔上的門鎖重合，大提琴手覺得自己一向敏銳的聽力可能聽錯了，「……你說什麼？」

「我說，」藉著沒被推開的樣子，Brett低著頭，眼中還在掉淚的同時伸手去扯對方的短褲，「你能上我嗎？或是被我上，不過如果你願意，我比較想當下面……」

「Brett，」Hyung連忙制止他的手，試著推開他，「Brett、你喝醉了。」

「我知道。」然而對方不肯，執意扯下那件布料，露出裡面的深色底褲。

Hyung不停地往後退，單人房不大的空間讓他倆已經來到床邊，他試圖捉住演奏小提琴的纖細手腕，「你先冷靜點……」

「我已經冷靜夠久了。」

Brett淡淡地抬頭，露出藏在陰影中濕潤的雙眼和臉上的水痕，Hyung的動作一頓，甚至還來不及安慰或出言關心，對方就抓住空隙抽回自己的手後，毫不保留地出力、將眼前的人往後推倒，讓他撞在床邊的小腿反射性地一彎、向後倒上柔軟的床鋪。

「Hyung，」不給他起身的機會，Brett跨坐上他的腰際、拿下眼鏡隨意丟在一旁後，俯身親吻他的喉結，「我醉了，但我知道我在做什麼。」

「Brett──」

「我很寂寞，我只是想要性(Sex)而已，」他眨著帶淚的眼，空出一隻手鑽進合身的底褲，握住那處沉睡的器官，滿意地聽見身下的男人粗喘了聲。「只是睡一晚而已。」

Hyung還想掙扎，卻在那人停下動作，將滲出熱淚的臉埋在自己胸前時猶豫了，因為他聽見對方用不成調的沙啞嗓音，擠出最後一個單字──

「拜託……」

或許是那聲低語裡帶著濃烈的痛苦，讓Hyung敏銳地覺得如果自己出聲拒絕，眼前的人就會被黑暗吞噬、再也走不回燦爛的陽光之中，而且明明沒喝什麼酒，他卻覺得自己莫名地被那股帶著葡萄味的酒精給薰得醉了，讓他再也說不出半個「不」字。他妥協地撈起身上的人，溫柔地放上大床，讓兩人赤裸著坦誠相見後，半推半就地給了Brett想要的。

Brett醉了，但他不是會斷片的類型，他記得Hyung所有的小心翼翼和溫柔，以及被長久的心痛逼瘋的自己不停地要求再一次，又一次，最後他終於如願累倒在越發激烈的抽送之中，臉上都是乾了和未乾的淚痕。雖然早上起來，理智回過神的同時才發現自己昨晚崩潰到不知所措而引發的荒唐，但Brett並沒有後悔，儘管他的驚恐和遲疑在對方看來或許是酒後誤事，不過他心中非常清楚，他不是一時衝動、也不是把Hyung當成那人的替代品，而是像他講的──他寂寞了，想要一個FWB罷了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來要把床上談心寫完的  
> 但不小心爆字數所以任性偷跑...XD
> 
> 很貪心地想要把我所知道的故事線都塞進去  
> 變成一篇沒完沒了的紀實文學(自稱)
> 
> 下一章就是最後了  
> 真的。  
> (應該啦)


	4. Chapter 4

回憶起軟硬兼施逼著對方和自己交媾的第一次，即使是被迫答應，Hyung也一點也不急躁，不斷在途中關心他會不會痛、舒不舒服，卻又不過分躊躇，恰到好處地填滿了Brett破了大洞的心，和長期缺失溫暖的身體。

那些自始至終都沒有變過的溫柔，最終還是暖得乘載不住重量，化作水氣、從眼眶中掉下，Brett輕輕將被吻過的額抵在那人的頸窩，無聲地掉著淚，就像那一次一樣。他不是愛哭的人，性格又是理性大於感性──他來雪梨就哭過兩次，兩次都在Hyung的面前，都和他肉體交纏。

然而這個看盡自己各種樣子，足夠契合自己所有，也給得起自己不需要的承諾的人，Brett卻只能低著頭，裝作不知道一般閉上眼，放縱自己像個玩弄人家感情的婊子，待在對方懷裡時依然掛念著遠在千里之外的另一個人。

大概是察覺到肩上被水氣打溼，Hyung的手從後腰往上，摸到纖細的後頸，安撫似地揉了揉，Brett吸了吸鼻子，半點都不想挪動，只想沉浸在這不該屬於自己的每一刻。

「……Hyung。」

「嗯。」

「你知道嗎？」Brett努力笑著說，他知道自己的聲音都是哭腔，但他此刻已沒心力顧慮。「我從來沒告訴過你──認識你、和你相處，是我在雪梨的兩年中最快樂的一件事。」

沒料到會是這樣的開場白，Hyung有些反應不過來；懷裡的人沒有注意、或是並不在意，繼續接著開口。

「我也不知道。我是說、你知道的，我的個性不會交不到朋友，甚至如果我想，去年我就該找個FWB替自己排解寂寞，」Brett伸手抹了抹眼角，然後抬起手臂、抱住男人寬厚的身軀，「但我沒有──今年你來到SSO，被甩了的我不小心走進你的房裡，然後開始了這段關係。」

Hyung後來輾轉得知Brett那天的失態是為了什麼，所以他沒有感到困惑；手掌貼著他的後背傳來微弱的共鳴震動，男人輕撫那光裸的背脊表達自己還在聽。

「我從來都沒有後悔，真的。」他抬起頭，用還有點濕潤的雙眼笑著看他。「甚至和你在一起，我只需要想著怎麼放鬆和享受，因為真的太舒適了……」

「舒適是指在床上嗎，嗯？」Hyung故意用剛剛對方講過的話反擊，手上也用了點力，在腰背的地方輕按著。

「嗯……都有。」

從剛剛開始就很誠實的Brett認真地回答，他瞇起眼，順著被那令人銷魂的力道微微弓起身子，彷彿是被順毛得舒服的家貓，甩著尾巴呼嚕著，才故意調笑：「當然是你的技術夠好，才想繼續跟你做，親愛的Oppa──嗯！」

Hyung聞言故意頂了一下腰，還深埋在熾熱體內的凶器磨過腸壁的敏感點，Brett馬上情動地喘了聲，卻沒有抗議，只是耳根又染上粉嫩的紅。男人愛憐地輕啄那抹鮮豔，在他耳邊低語：「繼續說。」

藉著那人俯身的親暱，Brett側過頭、在他耳邊也留下一個吻，「……所以，你對我來說，就像是每個人都最愛的假期(Vacation)，什麼都不用想，因為你什麼都想得到，讓我不用把擔憂放在心上。」

退開的Hyung輕輕彎起嘴角，那當然是他總是用不讓人發覺的注視，在各種觀察之下得出的結果，只為了讓原本不敢探頭的羊羔能夠放鬆一些；相較於其他亞洲地區，日韓兩國更重視階級和前後輩分的情況下，連用詞用語都有不同，造就了他的善解人意和體貼大方。

「我不知道為什麼，你總會立刻知道我想要什麼──或是說，怎樣的距離讓我最舒適，甚至是現在……」

「現在？」Hyung跟著笑出聲，大掌調情意味地揉捏他白嫩的臀部，「像這樣？」

「等等、等等，先讓我說完──」Brett笑著阻止，他知道自己後穴咬住的那根已經又開始有了硬度，弄得他也快有反應了，「我是要說，不管是在樂團裡，或是在床上，在你身邊真的太自在了，總讓我忍不住想待在離你最近的地方……」

「像這樣？」

男人又故意用帶繭的指尖摸過微腫的穴口，懷裡的人掙扎著想躲，卻只把自己更往對方身上蹭，這次Brett連眼角都開始紅了，「Oppa……」

「抱歉，」知道自己太超過了，Hyung乾脆地道歉，然後再次湊過去、親吻紅通通的眼尾。「繼續？」

「你太溫柔，又太體貼，」Brett穩著聲線，但已經開始粗重的氣息出賣了他，「你不知道，我享受了多少你的溫柔體貼，現在就有多歉疚……因為打從一開始就無法回應你，不管是感情、還是付出──」

「不、Brett，」Hyung打斷他，「你不需要回應；你記得，我們說好，只是床上的關係──難道你忘了嗎？」

「當然沒有……」

「難道你會對睡一晚的對象感到抱歉？」

「可是你──」

「我跟你睡了很多晚？」

「……你知道那不是我想說的。」

Hyung當然知道，但他不想讓Brett把這件事放在心上，更不想聽見他為這種無謂的事情道歉；他無奈地輕撫過對方白皙的肩頭，故意反問：「好吧，那麼你想怎麼補償我呢，嗯？」

聽見他的反問，Brett愣了一下，抬起眼才發現Hyung的臉上都是調笑，他馬上意識到自己的愧疚對於男人來說無關緊要，就跟對方永遠都知道自己想要什麼一樣，想法總是不謀而合的默契。他只好將那些和此時毫不相符的想法收好，努力撐起身子，讓兩人翻個方向後，就著身後卡著半硬性器的樣子，坐在男人身上──「那……再一次？」

Hyung挑眉，「你剛剛已經射了兩次。」

「可是我還想要。」Brett堅持地說，順便夾了一下後穴，滿意地看見對方下腹一緊。

「你等等就會叫我停下來。」

「那你就別理我，繼續把我幹到高潮。」

那人沒有馬上回應，而是直直地盯著他，然後視線往下、看見他也微微抬頭的慾望；他注意到對方因為自己赤裸地打量而更紅了些的耳根，下身的器官也興奮地抖了抖。確定對方真的也再次情動，Hyung才一個用力、將兩人的位置對調，把發出呻吟的小提琴家壓在身下後，低頭親吻他的嘴角。而Brett沒有拒絕這個吻。

「別忘了你現在說的話。」

那句雙關帶來另一波情慾，讓捨不得停下和分開的音樂家真的又做了一次。最後被迫大張著雙腿高潮的Brett哭到幾乎喘不過氣，蜷起的腳趾都在瑟瑟發抖，只能無助地抓著枕頭，沒有要他停下、而是哀求身上的男人趕緊趁自己的不應期射進裡面，儘管這時候他完全感受不到更多快感。

Hyung在粗暴的幾次頂弄後將精液撒在最深處，他嘆息著放鬆身體，就見床上的人已經要昏死過去，他退出自己、引來Brett小聲的嚶嚀，然後試探性地問他是不是要清洗；儘管得到搖頭的回答，男人還是用家裡的溼紙巾和毛巾替那人稍微整理好，又換了一床被子，在躺上床時得到了投懷送抱的床伴。

雖然潔癖讓他不好受，但Brett是真的累了、提不起力氣洗澡。他的神經從搭檔突如其來的造訪那天就緊繃著，包括被告知場地已經訂好了、TwoSet的巡迴就要開始了，每一個消息和決策都讓他不得不打起精神；還好因為這趟行程過於突然，那人被家人念了幾句，原本就沒打算多留、只是來親自討論未來方向，便在今天返回布里斯本。鬆懈下來的Brett迫不及待想要做些什麼來紓壓，而當然，放假的同時如果能來場暢快的運動無疑是最好的選擇──

半夢半醒間他知道男人還是貼心地簡單做了清理才回到床上，Brett貪戀地鑽進那處溫暖，嗅著滿是心安的氣味，然後他知道有一隻手溫柔地環抱住自己，讓他能夠滿足地墜入一場安穩的甜夢。

這是他們第一次相擁入眠。

Hyung沒有馬上睡去，輕柔摟住那人的手臂沒有挪動，就怕驚醒了淺眠的人。聽了幾分鐘熟悉而平穩的呼吸聲後，他才嘆息出聲：「──Brett。」

被叫喚的人沒有反應，心跳的律動也維持在小慢板上。

「……Brett Yang。」

那人依舊沒有反應。Hyung不著痕跡地多用點力，緊緊抱住小自己一些的溫熱身軀。

「你應該睡了，你聽到也好，沒聽到也罷，但我只是同樣想告訴你──我也很慶幸能遇見你。」

他的聲音像是最溫柔的大提琴旋律，振動的琴弦從音箱共鳴出令人心安的音樂。

「我不會說我從沒想過要追求你，因為那是騙人的。我也不只一次想過他根本不值得你這樣等待，但那一直都不是我該評斷的。我從不想造成你的反感或不開心──像你說的，這是度假。」

即使帶點自嘲的苦笑，男人的音色依舊那樣輕柔。

「我不會說『我愛你』，我知道那不是你要的，但你知道我永遠在。如果你需要。」

然後他停頓了下，像是樂譜上的休止符，然後隨著音符的進拍輕輕呼吸。

「這是我唯一能夠，也想要留給你的──專屬於Brett Yang的雪梨假期。如果哪天你不需要了，或者你找到另一個假期，扔了也沒關係。」

Brett好像輕輕動了一下，但呼吸聲沒變。Hyung輕笑了聲。

「別誤會，我不會等你──那同樣是你不想要的，我知道。」

他沒忍住，輕輕撥開凌亂的髮絲，在額上再吻了一下。

「……所以，在你離開雪梨前，如果你想放假了，你知道你永遠能夠找到我。」

最後，他替兩人掖好被角，確保那人的肩頸不會受涼，才安心地闔上眼。

「晚安。」

兩個平穩的呼吸在靜謐的夜裡交錯，譜出優雅的二重奏。

沒多時，Brett在一片令人沉淪的心安中睜開眼，原本填滿身心的溫暖此刻卻從止不住的淚水緩緩流失。

他沒有哭出聲，因為那樣就會吵醒對方了。他只是靜靜地流淚，就像在男人面前的每一次。

心中的痛苦無可避免地拉鋸著，Brett知道自己很自私，即使對方的「不在意」不可能是真的，他還是就因為得到如此回答而繼續讓自己任性──從第一次開始，就一直都是。

他同時也知道再過不久，他們終將迎來分離的那天，所以他想再放任自己多任性一點點。因為等到離開的那天，心中的大洞失去了防護，將再次吹起冷冽的寒風，原本好不容易棲身停泊在雪梨的船隻，也將面臨另一場不知何時才會停歇的暴風雨，讓那顆好不容易暖了的心再次墜入冰窖，重回無邊無際的暗夜之中。

Brett困倦地緊緊閉上眼，試圖裝作這樣就能夠不再譴責自己，心安理得地享受所剩不多的寧靜

他睡著了，什麼都沒有聽見。

他從不曾知道男人的心意，即使那只潘朵拉的盒子被放到他眼前，他也從未想過要去打開。

那本就是他不該知道的。

那晚並不是他們最後一次見面或上床，距離年底還有三個多月，Brett依然在很多日子裡和Hyung相處，吃飯，或是做愛。

但他們絕口不提即將到來的那天。

因為他們早已為那天做過道別。

06

Brett離開那天，Hyung開車送他和Eddy到機場。

他們結束了在雪梨打響的巡演首發，和額外接下的聖誕活動表演後，在豔陽高照的十二月底搭上返回家鄉的飛機。

走進海關前，Eddy禮貌地伸出手，想向他道謝。Brett這兩年在雪梨工作他沒少跑來，知道這位今年加入Fellowship的大提琴手和自己的搭檔格外要好，幾次在這裡也都有見面打過招呼，寒暄性質的互動並不突兀。Hyung溫和地笑，伸出手和他握了握。

兩人鬆開手後，Hyung轉向看著自己的另一位小提琴家，原本也想伸出手的動作卻被一個溫暖的擁抱打斷，他頓了一下，從善如流地摟住那人的後腰。Brett踮起腳尖、仰著頭，用力地抱上他厚實的肩，他顧不得自己的樣子看上去有些滑稽，因為在兩人看不到的地方，他知道自己的表情一定很痛苦。

離別的擁抱無法持續太久，他們十分有默契地在一個呼吸聲後同時放開對方，Brett露出感激的笑容，沒有多說什麼，便收回視線，然後和Eddy一起揹著小提琴，走進人流之中。

Hyung好像突然就知道那天急著找自己道別的Brett的心情了，因為被留下的感覺真的並不太好受。

然而他無處可去，只能回到自己空蕩蕩的家，面對再也不會有另一道身影的房子。然後獨自走進琴房，坐在大面鏡前，懷抱著自己的樂器，對著雪梨的白天和黑夜演奏。

他沒有告訴Brett自己也拒絕了明年SSO的續約，一起退出了Fellowship。明年的計劃還是一片空白，Hyung只告訴自己這個決定並不是為了誰，而是為了自己，就像當初他跟著父親練習速度滑冰卻放棄一樣，都只是人生的一個過程。

他知道兩位小提琴家先後在墨爾本和布里斯本舉行了音樂會，然後為了更快地募資，他們開始在街頭演奏籌錢。

Hyung在某天深夜點進去，看著Eddy喊了自己，就把手機遞給Brett，黑框鏡片後的雙眼中盈滿著晦暗的情緒，透過有點延遲的畫面，那句「Save us」依然揪緊了他的心。直播畢竟是公開的地方，Hyung最終無法多說什麼，只留了加油打氣的話語。

他知道他們在五天後募資成功，從此展開環遊世界的演出、直播，和拍片生涯。

在一年又快過完時，他偶然看見了QSO的徵人訊息。於是他離開扎根在雪梨的家人，隻身來到這裡。

直到現在。

這些日子以來Hyung不停地思考，他不確定自己的舉動是想放棄，抑或是還懷抱著一點希望；他並不想死纏爛打，也如同他那時所說的，他沒有想等他、也不會說愛他──或許他只是想遵守自己的約定，在那人需要時給他一個完整的，無憂無慮的假期。

不過唯一能夠確定的是，他的確不小心把Brett Yang看進心裡了。

──所以動心了嗎？

即使早就知道他只會是FWB，也知道他的心早就留在布里斯本了，卻還是無法控制地對他產生情愫嗎？

Hyung沉默地彎起嘴角。這個問題的答案早在Brett每一次朝界線走近時就逐漸明朗。並且那不是個可以選擇的回應，而是必然發生的結果。

不然他不會在Brett越往第一排、甚至首席的位置坐去時，從原本偶爾的相互偷瞄變成默契的相視而笑；不然他不會因為Brett隨口講了句「想吃壽司」，就養成了音樂會開始前帶對方去覓食的習慣；不然他不會允許Brett在露出渴望和絕望的眼神後，直接順從他的意思多給了一次，再讓他留下來過夜；不然他不會在Brett窩在自己懷裡道別時，對著他傾訴心意。

他早就深受那矛盾不已的小提琴家吸引。

儘管如此，他依然不是會被動情的心給帶走的人。

他或許會允許自己為了動心的人多做一點，但他從不會不控制自己，像是友情出演小提琴家們的影片，他也絲毫不曾表達出其他的情緒，就像他和Brett真的就只是曾經的同事而已。

想起來也是十分可笑，他曾經暗自評價Brett不該把心放在一個不可能的人身上，然後癡傻地等待那人回頭；如今等了半輩子的Brett終於迎來原本近乎於零的奇蹟，Hyung卻變成那個把心給了出去，再也拿不回來的人。

那簇火苗並沒有在得知兩人經歷了種種波折、終於在一起後而熄滅，而是如同矗立在海岸的燈塔一般，永遠點在他冷涼的心中，不會熄滅。 

那不會是他一輩子的念想，而是曾經停駐在雪梨歌劇院上方的一片雲朵，投下一片陰影後，被和煦的微風給吹了散。

是冰刀劃過冰面時濺起的碎冰，也是不經意落在窗框上的雪花。

並不沉重，而是很輕。

輕得他能夠永遠放在心上，沒有負擔。

00

不用多時，整理好的大提琴被安穩地放回琴盒，細心地關上。身為QSO現任副首席的HyungSuk Bae今天演奏的是巴哈的無伴奏大提琴組曲，他很滿意今天的演奏和訪談，即使後者只是多年以來的陳腔濫調。

大概是因為讓他不小心回憶起那些往日時光了吧，那些帶有遐想色彩的斑斕畫面，至今依然會偶爾在午夜夢迴時想起。

他將大提琴揹好，走出樂團的大門，將那一點湧現的回憶和至今仍隱沒在心底的情感一併放回潘朵拉的盒子裡，留在滿是美好的那段日子之中。

或許晚點，待樂團官方將訪談發上去時，他們還有機會看到呢。想到開始對自己露出敵意的某人，Hyung忍不住輕笑。

但羅曼史的故事並不屬於他，他只是Brett和Eddy兩人生命中的過客罷了。

他的一切，都僅僅是過往雲煙。

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於寫完了  
> 當初兩千字的大綱真的沒想到變成25K的字數(。
> 
> 平時都是寫小甜餅  
> 覺得對於這種現實到爆炸的酸楚情緒很難拿捏  
> 希望有寫出我想表達的氛圍和情境(掩面)  
> 不理智Breddy is REAL黨也透過各種考據，盡力把我想像中的他們拼湊成這樣  
> (雖然今天突然推翻某樣推論造成我有點惶恐XDrz)
> 
> 如果讀到這裡的您也喜歡這個故事就太好了TT
> 
> 其實一開始覺得Hyung是個淡漠的人  
> 就算和Brett曾是FWB也不會動心，是非常會拿捏分寸的個性；  
> 結果一邊寫一邊跟著Hyung的迷妹考古，就變成現在這樣了……  
> 太想跟大家分享原本大綱的Hyung歐巴是怎樣的，又覺得放一個章節很騙人(?)  
> 直接放在Note文字又太長，有興趣的可以看一下→ [原大綱](https://justpaste.it/454i5)  
> (我真的不知道怎麼會變成這麼長)
> 
> 最後，章節還有一個5，是預計要寫番外(BONUS)的  
> 其實沒有把握一章可以寫完(通常運轉) 但先放一個數字就好(艸  
> 但不確定什麼時候會放，不要太期待(???
> 
> 最後的最後，謝謝所有留下Kudos和評論的大家  
> 真的沒想到能夠收到這麼多路過的人們回應｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡ 真心很感動


End file.
